


i just wanna tell you how i'm feeling (gotta make you understand)

by blgo (natuya)



Series: hoth topic au [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Multi, i am so in love w these characters, idek how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5545208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natuya/pseuds/blgo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe is the meme king. Rey and Finn are rarely impressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i just wanna tell you how i'm feeling (gotta make you understand)

**Author's Note:**

> hello idek what i'm doing but i love these characters and i couldn't not. i hope y'all enjoy this quick little drabble and my first foray into writing fic! (it's even part of a series!) concrit is always appreciated.  
> thank you to bridget, without whom this au never would have happened♡
> 
> the title is from "never gonna give you up" by rick astley (har har har)

Poe is an aggressive Rick-roller. He takes absolutely every opportunity to do it, and he always, _always_ lip-syncs. And dances. Regardless of the setting. (After long association with Poe, Rey has developed an immunity to any associated embarrassment, and Finn always covers his face because he never will.)

This time it’s in the middle of the student parking lot. Poe drives even though he won’t be able to get his license for another year, and he always gives Finn and Rey rides. They’ve started keeping cassette tapes of their own favorite music in his car because it’s been agreed upon that whoever gets shotgun gets to play DJ, and Poe’s reliable-but-old-and-kind-of-shitty car’s only got a tape deck and the radio. (Poe likes the radio, so he has never had an issue with this. Rey and Finn always pick music from the stack of tapes in the glovebox.)

Sometimes Poe adds music he knows they’ll like to their ever-growing collection. Everything is labelled, mostly in Rey’s meticulous all-caps or Finn’s neat, bubbly handwriting. A few are, however, notable for being labelled in Poe’s barely-legible scrawl. Today Rey’s got shotgun and, after a bit of digging, selects one such tape, labelled **GRIMES!!!♡**. (One of the few intersections of all three of their tastes.) She shoves it into the tape deck and cranks up the volume while Poe looks in the opposite direction, posture tense.

Immediately, the rockin’ disco tune of Rick Astley’s “Never Gonna Give You Up” begins blasting from the speakers. Poe cracks up, nearly cackling for a moment before he starts lip-syncing through his grin and leaps out of the car, shimmying his shoulders and shaking his hips. Finn groans from the back seat, lowering his head into his hands. Rey just gives Poe a _look_ as he makes a spectacle of himself in the middle of the lot. Other students are staring at him in amusement, shock, or some combination thereof. Han's clapping and hollering from across the lot, Leia doubling over in laughter next to him.

Later, when Poe, Rey, and Finn are back at Poe’s place, Rey will bite the story out to his parents with sharp amusement while Finn groans at the recollection. Poe won’t have the decency to look even a little ashamed as his dad ruffles his hair and his mom jokingly tells him he’s grounded before asking Rey and Finn if they’re staying for dinner. As usual, they both answer with a resounding “yes."


End file.
